


Сегодня, сейчас

by Kenilvort



Category: Ahiru no Sora
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Момохару просто хочет снова играть в баскетбол





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laliho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliho/gifts).



Баскетбол закончился, а вместе с ним закончилась и жизнь.

Ей на смену пришло существование, жалкое, однообразное и унылое.

Правда, сначала Момохару этого не понял.

Первый день в старшей школе показался ему первым днем настоящей свободы: никаких больше ранних подъемов, никаких тренировок, никаких нелепых приказов. Никакого унижения.

— Разве ты не собираешься снова играть в баскетбол? — спросил его тогда Набе, с которым они с первых минут знакомства умудрились найти общий язык.

— Нет, — сказал Момохару.

Правда, в баскетбольный клуб он все же вступил. Это не имело значения — от клуба к тому моменту осталось одно название. Сюда прибивалось школьное хулиганье, подонки, — Момохару чувствовал себя в их компании как нельзя лучше. Никаких завышенных ожиданий — просто наслаждайся жизнью. Пусть даже за счет других. Особенно за их счет.

Чиаки тоже прибился к клубу — дурной силы ему было не занимать, и он мог бы очень пригодиться их компании в драках.

Вот только Чиаки всегда был себе на уме и не хотел ни во что впутываться. Завел себе толпу подружек по переписке и проводил свободное время, подглядывая за девчонками из женского баскетбольного клуба сквозь дырку в стене.

Момохару было плевать — он наконец-то вышел из тени гениального братца. Никто теперь не говорил ему: «А, ты его младший брат…» Теперь Момохару боялись. Уважали. Перед ним благоговели.

Жизнь наконец-то стала такой, какой и должна была быть.

Родителям не то чтобы было все равно, но они считали, что сыновья вырастут и перебесятся. Редкие воспитательные беседы Момохару просто пропускал мимо ушей. Чиаки же вообще было бесполезно воспитывать.

Первая драка для Момохару прошла как в тумане. Он почти ничего не запомнил — тело двигалось само.

«А не такая уж и большая премудрость, — решил Момохару, когда все было кончено. — Просто бей, где больнее. Никаких правил, никаких запретов».

В баскетболе правил было с избытком. Три секунды, восемь секунд, двадцать четыре секунды. Прочая ерунда.

Баскетбол снился Момохару по ночам. Снилось, что его выпускают на корт, и он стоит, не решаясь сделать первый шаг, не решаясь играть, — а безликие соперники смеются ему в лицо. Потом раздается свисток рефери и…

Баскетбол преследовал его не только во сне.

Грязный мяч, приютившийся в раздевалке, отобранный у кого-то спортивный журнал с интервью мировой знаменитости, новые скрипучие кроссовки, в которых кто-то из одногодок побогаче решил прийти в школу…

Момохару вспоминал о баскетболе в разгар драк, слышал топот ног и шуршание сетки в глухой ночной темноте, чувствовал тяжесть мяча, сжимая в руке холодную запотевшую банку колы.

Окружающий мир стал блеклым, цвета потускнели — единственным ярким пятном оставался оранжевый мяч.

Это была зависимость, это было безумие.

«Сыграть, — думал Момохару. — Сыграть, сыграть, сыграть. Еще раз. Много раз».

Это было невозможно — ему не хватало таланта, усердия, упорства.

Это было невозможно — его слишком затянули драки, безразличие и опустошенность.

«У нас никогда не будет нормального клуба. Не будет игр, соперников, тренировочных матчей».

Вечер, начавшийся без особых ожиданий, закончился прескверно. Момохару распрощался с парнями, забежал купить сигарет — и столкнулся возле конбини с подонками из старшей Мару. Они что-то сказали ему, он что-то ответил им… Драка завязалась практически сразу же.

В другое время Момохару отдался бы ей с удовольствием — только во время потасовок он чувствовал себя хоть немного живым — однако этих ублюдков было слишком много. Момохару вырубил парочку и сбежал. Парни из Мару кинулись следом.

Бежать домой было глупо и бессмысленно, поэтому Момохару принялся петлять по городу. Бежал долго — даже слишком. Через какое-то время в боку отчаянно закололо. Дыхание, правда, почти не сбилось — курить он стал сравнительно недавно. Потеряв последнего из своих настырных преследователей, Момохару сбавил темп, а потом и вовсе перешел на шаг.

«Где это я?» — подумал он, оглядываясь по сторонам. Район был незнакомым — раньше Момохару сюда не забредал. В четыре стороны от него разбегались дороги. Дома, выстроившиеся вдоль улицы, напоминали нахохлившихся голубей. Немногочисленные фонари излучали тусклый свет.

Порыв ветра ударил Момохару в грудь и швырнул ему в лицо обрывок старой газеты.

Поморщившись, Момохару скомкал газетный лист и швырнул под ноги, а затем потянулся за сигаретами — отчаянно хотелось закурить.

Этот перекресток был… странным. Момохару здесь не нравилось, но возвращаться он не решался — вдруг эти скоты из старшей Мару все еще рыщут неподалеку?

Тлеющий кончик сигареты был похож на спасательный якорь, первая затяжка казалась бесценной.

Момохару переступил с ноги на ногу. Ему здесь не нравилось. Предчувствие на уровне инстинкта — ничего опасного он не видел, но волоски на руках встали дыбом, а по спине потекли капли холодного пота.

Здесь было слишком тихо. И слишком темно. И слишком пустынно. Воздух казался холоднее, чем там, в центре.

Момохару сделал еще одну затяжку. Он курил медленно — это был вопрос гордости — хотя больше всего ему хотелось развернуться и сбежать.

«Ненастоящее, — подумал он. — Размытое. Здесь все какое-то размытое — словно на границе двух миров. Нашего и…»

Какого еще?

Тишина не была абсолютной: Момохару слышал вой ветра, шелест мусора, шорох ветвей — и где-то, по ту сторону слышимости, гулкий звон колокола и протяжное храмовое пение.

Момохару попытался разобрать слова — но почти сразу же бросил эти попытки: почему-то стало страшно.

«Баскетбол, — он попытался найти спасение в привычных мыслях. — Я хочу снова играть в баскетбол. Хочу выйти на площадку, хочу побеждать, хочу попасть на межшкольные…»

Пение стало громче, тени — гуще.

«Хочу, хочу, хочу», — отчаянно думал Момохару.

Тишину разорвал пронзительный вороний крик, и Момохару вздрогнул и выронил сигарету.

— Ерунда какая-то, — сказал он громко, спрятав руки в карманы куртки.

Пение и колокол стихли.

Ночь потеплела.

Растерев окурок носком кроссовки, Момохару спрятал руки в карманы куртки.

«Точно ерунда. И что я здесь забыл? Эти козлы из старшей Мару уже наверняка перестали меня искать».

Момохару в последний раз окинул взглядом разбегавшиеся в разные стороны лучи дорог и двинулся прочь.

На следующий день к ним в клуб пришел Куруматани Сора.

 

* * *

Новенький оказался хлюпиком и хвастуном. Он огреб от Набе с ребятами в первый же день за то, что нарушил запрет на тренировку.

Новенький оказался фанатиком баскетбола. Он принялся убираться в клубной комнате и чистить мячи, стоило только Чиаки об этом заикнуться.

— Ну а теперь мы можем потренироваться? — Куруматани был похож на щенка. Казалось еще чуть-чуть — и он примется вилять хвостом.

— Нет. Ты что, дурак?

Момохару очень хотелось сказать «да». Пойдем, давай, сейчас же, ну.

Но одного Куруматани было мало для клуба. Мало для игр.

«Он тоже уйдет, — понял Момомохару. — Уйдет, когда поймет, какое этот клуб болото. Переведется в другую школу. Или найдет себе другое хобби».

Но Куруматани не ушел и не перевелся.

Он продолжил таскаться за ними, заглядывая в глаза и улыбаясь невероятно дурацкой улыбкой — словно все в мире было им по плечу, стоит только немножко постараться.

«Упрашивай меня, — думал Момохару. — Уговаривай. Еще немного. Еще чуть-чуть…»

Он очень хотел сдаться — но не мог, не решался. Ребята оценивающе смотрели на него: он был их лидером, был их вожаком. Он не мог уйти без причины.

Причины — кроме желания играть в баскетбол — у него не было.

«Этого недостаточно, — думал Момохару. — Давай, Куруматани, ты зашел так далеко. Даже Чиаки вывел на площадку. Давай, постарайся. Покажи мне чудо».

— Ты знаешь, он ждет тебя, — сказала однажды Мадока, эта зазнайка из женского баскетбольного клуба. — Каждый вечер ждет, что ты придешь на тренировку.

— Пусть ждет, — хмыкнул тогда Момохару, хотя внутри все сладко замерло.

«Ждет, ждет, ждет меня. Чтобы играть в баскетбол».

Даже ублюдки из старшей Мару, снова некстати подвернувшиеся под руку, не смогли испортить ему настроения.

Он и сам не понял, зачем вернулся в школу — просто ноги привели его к спортзалу, где до сих пор горел свет.

— Какого?..

Мадока сидела, привалившись к стене, и смотрела на Куруматани. Тот бросал мячи.

Броски получались идеальными — мяч летел по высокой красивой дуге, и сетка шелестела, когда он проходил сквозь кольцо.

Момохару тоже оперся о стену.

Куруматани не обращал на них с Мадокой внимания — продолжал бросать мячи. На лице у него блуждала все та же глупая улыбка.

— И давно он уже так?.. — поинтересовался Момохару.

— Да — и закончит нескоро. — Поймав его недоуменный взгляд, Мадока пояснила: — Он делает тысячу бросков. Тысячу бросков каждый день.

Момомазу почувствовал, как пересохло во рту.

— Тысячу? Тысячу в день?! Это же… — он машинально принялся загибать пальцы, но тут же бросил это бесполезное занятие.

Тысячу раз в день. Семь тысяч раз в неделю. Тридцать тысяч раз в месяц. В год… замучаешься считать.

«Вот оно, чудо», — понял Момохару.

На следующий день он отправился бросать мячи на задний двор.

* * *

Разумеется, эти ублюдки из старшей Мару не могли просто оставить его в покое.

Куруматани тоже зачем-то влез в драку, и они огребли вдвоем.

— Пойдем тренироваться, Момохару-кун? — предложил это мелкий засранец. Правый глаз у него совсем заплыл, из носа текло, губа была разбита, но он все равно хотел играть в баскетбол. — Ты обязательно должен показать мне свой данк. И рассказать, каково это — летать.

«Может, теперь все изменится?» — подумал Момохару, бредя за Куруматани в спортзал.

— Научи меня бросать, — попросил — нет! — велел он. Тяжесть мяча в руке успокаивала, Момохару чувствовал себя словно наркоман, дорвавшийся до очередной дозы, теперь ему было хорошо и спокойно. Приятно. Если бы еще разбитое лицо так не саднило…

— Ты и так уже отлично бросаешь.

— Я не попадаю, ты, ублюдок!

— Зато у тебя такая красивая форма!

«Бесполезно, — подумал Момохару, с силой швыряя мяч и промахиваясь мимо корзины. — Его просто бесполезно бить».

Куруматани наблюдал за его попытками с улыбкой.

В зале было тихо — за вычетом стука мяча и скрипа кроссовок по отмытому до блеска полу.

— Ты все делаешь правильно, — заверил Куруматани искренне. — Мне нечему тебя учить.

Момохару все-таки не утерпел — и потянулся отвесить ему тумаков.

Где-то на периферии гулко загудел колокол и донеслись отголоски храмового пения. Оно было почти неразличимым, на самой грани слышимости.

Момохару вздрогнул.

— Ты слышишь? — спросил он.

— Слышу что? — не понял Куруматани.

— Ничего, — сказал Момохару. — Ничего.

Ему отчаянно хотелось закурить.

* * *

А затем Момохару стал замечать их — странности. Странности, связанные с Куруматани Сорой. Их было много, и поначалу они не бросались в глаза. Однако стоило заметить их один раз, и они начинали накапливаться, словно снежный ком.

Куруматани не заботила учеба.

У него не было друзей.

Все свободное время он проводил в клубе, пытаясь убедить остальных поиграть в баскетбол или отрабатывая свои устрашающие броски.

Он никогда не ел и не пил.

Никто ничего не знал, о его родственниках.

Никто не знал, где он живет.

Никто не знал о нем ничего кроме его любви к баскетболу.

Момохару чувствовал себя глупо — Куруматани был единственной ниточкой, связывавшей его с баскетболом, однако ему было неприятно проводить с ним время. Тяжело. Страшно.

Момохару не мог объяснить это даже себе — просто когда он был рядом с Куруматани, на него накатывали беспричинный страх и дурнота. Он слышал отдаленный звон колоколов, с каждым разом становившийся все громче, слышал слаженный хор голосов, пение которых мало-помалу складывалось в слова.

«Я должен разузнать о нем что-нибудь, — думал Момохару. — Если я увижу, что он обычный пацан, я перестану вести себя, как дурак. Я перестану бояться».

Решение проследить за Куруматани было спонтанным — Момохару вовсе не собирался тащиться за ним черт знает куда. Просто Куруматани попрощался с ним возле школьных ворот и двинулся куда-то в старую часть города, а Момохару, вместо того, чтобы идти домой, вдруг побрел следом.

Он не пытался скрываться и ждал, что Куруматани с минуты на минуту его заметит — все-таки Момохару не был таким уж незаметным.

Однако Куруматани все шел вперед, и Момохару шел за ним.

Они миновали центр и углубились в хитросплетение старых улиц. Момохару казалось, что он узнает эти места — вывеску, покосившийся дом — хотя он вроде бы не бывал раньше в этом районе

А потом они вышли на пустынный перекресток, освещенный тусклым светом фонарей, и Момохару накрыла волна необъяснимого ужаса.

Он снова был здесь, в этом пугающем месте, похожем на границу двух миров.

Куруматани сделал несколько шагов — вспыхнул россыпью ярких огней и исчез.

Момохару машинально вытянул руку перед собой и открыл рот, но так и не сумел издать ни звука.

Один из огоньков, бледно-голубой, подлетел к нему и закружился возле лица.

«Зачем ты пошел за мной, Момомхару-кун? — зазвучало в голове у Момохару. — Или ты пришел сюда, потому что захотел чего-то еще?»

Момохару не стал дослушивать: зажал уши руками, закричал и кинулся прочь.

* * *

Он не знал, как добрался домой. Родителей не было, Чиаки тоже где-то бродил.

Момохару забился в угол в своей комнате и сидел, спрятав лицо в коленях, пока ночь за окном не сменили серые предрассветные сумерки.

Через несколько часов в дверь постучала мать.

— Момохару, ты собираешься в школу?

— Да, — прохрипел он и не узнал собственный голос. — Собираюсь.

Он действительно пошел в школу — и даже успел на тренировку. Куруматани бегал по корту с мячом, и при виде его — человека — сердце Момохару едва не остановилось.

— Момохару-кун! — радостно поприветствовал его Куруматани, словно ничего не случилось. Словно вчера он не… словно Момохару не видел…

Момохару очень хотелось закричать, но горло сжалось, и он только тупо кивнул.

— Ты что-то вчера хотел, Момохару-кун? — продолжал допытываться Куруматани.

Момохару закрыл глаза — вот оно! — сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и снова посмотрел на Куруматани. Остальные с недоумением таращились на него.

«Если я сейчас расскажу о том, что видел, меня упекут в психушку, — подумал Момохару.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Ничего.

Куруматани улыбнулся, сжал мяч — и Момохару снова услышал звон колоколов.

 

* * *

Он не знал, что следует делать — следует ли вообще делать что-то? — но знание, что Куруматани не человек, что вокруг происходит какая-то малопонятная чертовщина, распирало ему грудь. Момохару нужно было с кем-нибудь поделиться.

Он рассказал все Чиаки.

— Понятно, — протянул тот, хрустя чипсами, словно откровения Момохару были самым обычным делом.

— Ты думаешь, что я сошел с ума? — спросил Момохару прямо.

Чиаки пожал плечами, словно ему было все равно.

— Я попытаюсь что-либо разузнать, но ты поделишься со мной своими карманными деньгами.

Момохару едва не рассмеялся: это был абсурд, оживший абсурд. Он твердит Чиаки о потустороннем, а того волнуют карманные деньги. В этом было что-то успокаивающее — Чиаки всегда пытался урвать у него пару сотен — и Момохару внезапно почувствовал себя лучше.

— На многое не рассчитывай, — предупредил он. — Я купил новые кроссовки, так что сам сейчас на мели.

* * *

Ночью Чиаки ввалился в его комнату и упал на кровать. В руке он сжимал телефон.

— Чего тебе? — спросил Момохару. — Я сплю.

На самом деле уснуть он не мог — было слишком страшно: стоило закрыть глаза, как в памяти всплывал тот перекресток и россыпь голубоватых огней, кружащих у самого лица. Но не признаваться же в своих страхах Чиаки?

— Ты не поверишь, — сказал Чиаки, — как полезно иметь сто подружек по переписке. Оказывается, почти все они интересуются страшилками и городскими легендами. Девчонки! Впрочем, это оказалось кстати. Ты слышал о том, кто ходит по ночным дорогам и живет на перекрестках?

— Какой-то неизвестный бог? — спросил Момохару. Ни о чем подобном он прежде не слышал.

Чиаки пожал плечами:

— Трудно сказать. Наверняка никто не знает. Когда-то у него были храмы, в том числе и в нашем городе, но еще в эпоху Мэйдзи их разрушили. Теперь его ищут только на перекрестках.

— Подожди… — Момохару запустил руку в волосы. — Я что, каким-то образом встретил этого… бога?

— Возможно, бога, — поправил его Чиаки. — А, может, и нет. Но точно известно только одно: тогда он тебя и вправду услышал.

— И исполнил мое желание.

— А… — Чиаки вытащил из кармана широких штанов пачку чипсов и зашуршал оберткой. — Вот тут-то и начинается самое интересное. Он не исполняет желания.

— Но мое…

— По крайней мере, не просто так.

Момохару во все глаза уставился на брата. Где-то в глубине души он уже прекрасно знал, что услышит дальше.

— Мне придется заплатить? — голос Момохару был спокойным. На него навалились безразличие и отстраненность.

— Похоже, что так.

— Чем?

— Трудно сказать. Просто в свое время с тебя потребуют плату, и ты не сможешь от нее отвертеться.

— Понятно. — Момохару подтянул колени к груди и невидяще уставился на одеяло.

— Теперь я могу получить свои деньги? — поинтересовался Чиаки.

Момохару швырнул в него копилкой.

* * *

Ночью Момохару лежал, заложив руки за голову, таращился в потолок и думал. Ему было страшно — и в то же время нет.

Он снова играл в баскетбол.

Набе с ребятами открыли для себя радость игры.

Они сыграли тренировочный матч со старшей Мару.

И собирались на межшкольные.

Его мечта сбывалась — теперь он снова жил, теперь у него снова был баскетбол, были цвета и краски.

Момохару не знал, во что ему все это обойдется, хотя и подозревал, что заплатить придется немало.

Пожалеет ли он об этом? Нет? Или все-таки да?

Заглядывать в будущее было глупо и, в общем-то, незачем.

Сегодня, сейчас у него был баскетбол.

А завтра…

Кто знает.


End file.
